


Unknown Waters

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered when they had been friends, nothing more and nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/gifts).



> Originally written for the Pryce. Wyndam-Pryce. (PWP) Ficathon.

Wesley remembered when they had been friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Letting out a tired sigh, he glanced over at the man laying next to him. Gunn was asleep, but his face was far from being peaceful. His eyes twitched under closed lids every few seconds, and Wesley didn't even want to imagine what kind of dreams were plaguing his fr-- former friend.

It was odd, now that Wesley had the chance to think about it. In the old days, before (Pylea. Fred. Connor. Justine. Love. Hatred.) everything had happened, he and Gunn never would have found themselves fucking each other. Neither of them had wanted to risk losing their friendship to what might well have ended up being a one-night stand. It hadn't been worth it.

Things had changed.

In a way, Wesley couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his heart every time that Gunn appeared in the doorway of his apartment. No matter how much he enjoyed the physical part of the other man's visits, it still hurt to know that it was only happening because their friendship was over - most likely forever.

"What's with the face?"

Wesley started as Gunn spoke, and his gaze darted back to focus on the other man. Gunn's eyes were open, and he had propped himself up slightly with his elbow. "What face?" he finally managed to ask.

Gunn kept staring at him, and Wesley finally looked away. "It's nothing," he said, not meeting Gunn's eyes as he spoke. "I was just thinking."

There was still a slightly disbelieving look on Gunn's face, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, he grabbed Wesley's shoulder and pulled the other man toward him. Without saying a word, he roughly kissed him.

After a few seconds, they both pulled away and stared at each other. "I better be getting back to the Hyperion," Gunn finally said.

Wesley nodded. "Of course."

Neither of them moved.

Several more seconds passed, and Gunn finally shrugged. "One more fuck before I go?"

Wesley nodded, but he raised an eyebrow as Gunn made a familiar gesture. "I thought it was my turn to be on top?" he asked dryly.

"It doesn't matter how many times I take you in a visit," Gunn shot back, "it's still my turn. Next week's yours."

For a moment, Wesley looked as if he were about to argue. He finally just nodded and let Gunn straddle him, though.

Without saying a word, Gunn let his hands travel slowly up Wesley's thigh. After a few seconds, he grabbed his cock, pressing on it slightly as he leaned down to once again press his lips firmly against Wesley's.

Gunn grinned as he pulled away several seconds later, well aware of the soft moan Wesley was trying to hold back. "What was that?" he asked, a light tone in his voice.

"Would it kill you to move a little faster?" Wesley muttered.

"Just a little faster?" Gunn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well--"

He let his hand rub against Wesley for a moment, speeding up ever so slightly after a few seconds had passed. "Like this?" he asked.

Wesley's eyes flashed with a combination of amusement and irritation, and - before Gunn realized what was happening - he found himself being flung onto the bed. "Hey!"

Gunn raised an eyebrow as Wesley straddled him. "What happened to it still being my turn to be on top?" he asked.

"You lost the privilege," Wesley shot back.

Gunn rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue as Wesley pushed into him.

"Somewhere you have to be?" Gunn choked out through gritted teeth. "An appointment you can't miss?"

Wesley didn't stop his actions, but he did raise an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Gunn didn't even blink. "Maybe you just want to get this over with so that I'll leave?

"Shut up," Wesley ordered him, making certain that Gunn complied with a rough kiss.

Wesley let out a soft cry as he came, and he distantly heard Gunn let out a moan of his own. Then each of them collapsed onto his side of the bed, breathing heavily.

On the other side of the room, someone started clapping.

Gunn started and quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Wesley, on the other hand, let out a sigh and lay there for several seconds before following suit. "Technically, breaking into someone's apartment is considered a felony."

Lilah was standing just inside the doorway, her mouth twisted into an amused smile. "Not if you use a key," she replied casually. "Having fun, lover?"

Gunn's gaze moved between the two of them for a few seconds before he flung his legs off the side of the bed and leaned down to grab his pants from the floor.

Wesley shot Lilah a cold look before glancing over at Gunn. He pulled himself out of bed as well, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around his waist. "I can expl--"

"None of my business," Gunn cut in, shrugging as he walked across the room to pick up his discarded shirt. "Just tell the bitch that we're going to charge for the show next time."

Lilah moved her gaze from Gunn long enough to glance at Wesley with a raised eyebrow. When he gave her a pointed look, she shook her head and leaned back against the wall. "Don't mind me," she said with feigned sweetness. "I don't mind waiting my turn."

Gunn shot her a dirty look before making his way toward the door. "See you next week," he said, clearly speaking to Wesley but not even attempting to meet the other man's gaze.

As the door slammed shut, Wesley turned toward Lilah. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the same reason he was," she replied, her eyes moving over the sheet wrapped loosely around his waist. "So, is it my turn now?"

Shaking his head, Wesley let the sheet drop to the floor. "No," he said coldly.

Lilah merely smirked.


End file.
